The Date
by imayhaveapoint
Summary: This one-shot was written for a Japril fanfiction challenge. It was written right after the season 13 finale.


**This one-shot was written right after season 13 ended for a Japril fanfiction challenge. The idea was to write what we wanted to see happen following the finale. I am posting this here to keep all my stories in one place.**

 **The Date**

I don't know why I'm so nervous. Maybe nervous isn't even the right word. I have been on plenty of dates, but well, not in a long time. Usually I am the picture of confidence, even on a first date. I know that I can be charming, and I use that. But tonight, I don't know, something just feels off.

I button the cuffs on my dress shirt, and take one last look in the full-length mirror that stands in my closet before grabbing my wallet and keys off my nightstand and walking down the hallway.

I am surprised to see Harriett's door slightly ajar, and I pause just outside to make sure April doesn't need my help getting her back to sleep. Through the crack in the door I can see April, sitting in the glider rocker in the corner, feeding our daughter. I remember when I bought that chair I thought I would spend hours in it rocking my child to sleep. Watching April sit in it with our daughter during a late- night feeding is not something I ever thought I would see. Funny how things work out.

I can't help but notice how happy April looks as she watches Harriett's eyes get heavy with sleep, while being held contentedly in her mother's arms. She runs her fingers over Harriett's wispy hair and laughs to herself.

"You are quite the eater. I thought for sure you would be sleeping through the night by now, but I guess you have your daddy's appetite." She pauses and I can tell she is deep in thought. "You know, we used to live in a different house. An apartment actually. But that was before you were born. And so many times I would wake up in the middle of the night to find your dad had gotten up and snuck into the kitchen for a midnight snack. I would wander to the kitchen, half-asleep, to check on him, and he would always look a little guilty standing in the kitchen eating cereal or spicy potato chips. You know how much he loves spicy food. I never told him this, but I thought it was cute. Then when I was pregnant with you, I lived alone in that apartment. And so many nights, you would kick and wake me up in the middle of the night, and you wouldn't stop until I walked to the kitchen and grabbed something to eat. And you know what you wanted to eat? Anything spicy. Spicy chips, hot wings, nachos with peppers, the hotter the better. Even before you were born you reminded me of your dad. So, maybe when you get a little bigger, and he's in the kitchen getting a midnight snack, you can sneak down there with him. He'd probably love that."

Harriett's breathing has slowed as April's melodic voice lulled her back into sleep. April pulls Harriett back enough to readjust her shirt and then kisses her on the forehead, lingering just a moment to breathe in her scent. I smile to myself, knowing I do the same thing. There is something calming and comforting in her smell. She stands to place her back in her crib, and I quietly turn back to my room not wanting her to know I was there.

My door closes with a click, and I lean against it contemplating what I am about to do. Before I can second-guess myself, I pull my phone from my pocket and make the phone call.

"Hello?" Maggie sounds happy that I am calling, and I feel a twinge of guilt, but not enough to change my mind.

"Hey, it's Jackson."

"I know, Jackson. I have had your number programmed in my phone for a while now. Are you outside? Should I come out?"

I sigh, realizing I should have thought this through better. "No, I'm not outside. Actually, I was wondering if we could do this another night?"

"Oh," I can hear the confusion in her voice, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine. I just, um, had a long day at work, and I thought maybe another night would be better." It's not a complete lie, but it is a lame excuse. I have had plenty of tough days at work that have not stopped me from going out, but tonight, all I want to do is stay home.

"Okay…" she sounds annoyed. "Well, I guess you let me know when you want to reschedule."

"I will. Thanks for understanding," I say, and hang up the phone before it can get any more awkward.

I take off my dress shirt and pants and hang them back up in my closet. My favorite hoodie and basketball shorts are tossed across the foot of my bed, so I grab them and decide to catch the end of the game before getting some sleep. I head back down the hall, past Harriett's now closed door, and into the living room. I stop, just as I turn the corner, surprised to see April in her pajamas wrapped up in a blanket on the couch.

"Hey," she says, "I thought you were going out."

"Uh, yeah. I was. I changed my mind," I tell her.

"Oh," is all she says in return, and I am grateful she doesn't ask more.

I stand there for a second, unsure of what to say next. "I was just going to watch the game, but I can watch it in my room."

"No, you can watch it in here," she says, tossing the blanket off her lap and hopping up from the couch. "I'm not watching anything. I just was just relaxing, but I can go to my room." She picks up the blanket and begins to fold it neatly.

"You don't have to leave. You can stay if you want. I know you don't love basketball, but I wouldn't mind the company…"

She raises her eyebrows in surprise, but then agrees, "Sure, yeah. Company would be nice. I'll go grab us some snacks."

I cross the room and pick up the remote control from the coffee table before sinking down into the couch. I have all the sports channels memorized, so I turn right to the game, and can't help but say, "Yes!" aloud when I see that my team is winning. I quickly get lost in the game, and I don't hear April come back into the room until she tosses a bag of chips on to the couch next to me. I pick them up to see that she brought back my favorite spicy potato chips and popcorn for herself.

I tear open the chip bag and smile at her as she sits down beside me with her legs folded in the opposite direction. "I didn't even know these were in the pantry. I thought I ate the last of them."

"You did," she laughs, "I grabbed more at the store today." She throws a handful of popcorn in her mouth, and looks up at the TV. She sits up in excitement and smacks me lightly on the arm. "Hey, your team is winning!"

Her gaze stays on the TV as she tries to follow along with what is happening, but my eyes are on her. I think to myself that I traded dinner at a fancy restaurant to sit on the couch and eat spicy potato chips in my pajamas with April. Most people would think I was crazy, but I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.


End file.
